


Bitter

by RinAstray



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Gen, kento is full of angst and guilt and i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAstray/pseuds/RinAstray
Summary: It's easy to drown in guilt.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Sabtember





	Bitter

He shouldn’t have gone there.

Shouldn’t have let himself had that brief moment of joy when Touma remembered him, hugged him.

Even though Touma didn’t remember Luna.

Didn’t remember what happened all those years ago.

…In a way, in a morbid, guilt inducing way, he was almost _happy_ that Touma didn’t remember. That he couldn’t remember the pain of loosing Luna, or what exactly caused that incident 15 years ago.

And Kento hated himself for that.

Though not as much as Touma would if the other man knew just what had occurred that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Kento needs hot chocolate and hugs.


End file.
